


Daddy's Little Ballerina

by GingerHeart



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am full of the Daddy Tommy drabble fluff this week...</p><p>This is fluff :) </p><p>Tommy never thought he would ever be caught in a dance studio but having a little girl changed all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Ballerina

Tommy thought the last place he would ever be was sitting in a dance studio watching ballet. If anyone had ever dared suggested that just four years ago, he might have hit them

This performance was special. It was Isabelle’s first one. Oh, she was just a tiny little thing and couldn’t do much but, his heart burst with pride for her. She was a girly girl, she liked fu fu things, jewelry, pocketbooks, baby dolls, and ballet. He had even had a tea party with her that earlier that morning. She had him wrapped around her finger and he knew it.

He leaned over to his wife, putting his mouth up against her ear, whispering, “She’s the best ballerina out there. That’s my girl, she’s a Conlon after all” lightly chuckling.

His wife smiled and whispered “Yes, she is most def. a Conlon. She’s just like her Daddy, I give up. “ 

He laughed a little louder, leaning back in the chair. “Nah, she’s got some of you in here. Especially that wanting to wear all that girly stuff.” scrunching his nose in mock protest.

"Oh you hush, you love it. You’re surrounded by two beautiful girls, whoa is you"

The music started and the little girls began dancing. Some just stood still, in shock and horror and a couple of them burst out crying. They had to be taken off the floor by their parents.

Not Isabelle, she was doing her own thing. Tommy smiled as she grabbed the bar and stood on her tippy toes like her class had been practicing. She put her little hands over her head and did her twirls, smiling the whole time. They finished and all of the parents clapped.

Tommy stood up and she smiled at him, while running towards him. He stooped down and picked her up. She placed her tiny hands on his face, smooshing his lips together. “Daddy, Daddy, did you see me. I’m a ballerina now” her eyes bright and big. He kissed her cheek, “Of course I did and you were the prettiest ballerina.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. He slid his hand up to the middle of her back, lightly rubbing. He walked back towards the seats and she spotted Paddy.

"Grandpa, Grandpa" pointing at him, squealing with delight. Tommy and Paddy still had a somewhat strained relationship but Isabelle brought them closer together. Paddy was smitten with her, and shocked the hell out of Tommy by how good he was with her. It was something Tommy had always wanted. He wasn’t jealous of his daughter’s relationship with Paddy but he did get pissed off from time to time thinking about how his relationship was with Paddy.

She picked herself up and leaned back in his arms, looking at Paddy. “You wanna go see Grandpa?”

"Yes Daddy"

"Alright princess" setting her down and watching as she ran towards Paddy who had his arms out for her. He scooped her up and she kissed his cheek. He could hear them laughing and then Isabelle clapping. Paddy slipped his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a pack of Juicy Fruit chewing gum, offering Isabelle a piece and she unwrapped it and shoved it in her mouth. He could hear her giggle and knew she was really tickled about something. He smiled to himself as he sat back down next to his wife, taking her hand in his.


End file.
